


Into The Bunker - Antigravity Universe

by NinaFujisaki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - antigravity (Gravity Falls), Angst, Anti-Gravity AU, Heartbreak, Teenager Mabel Pines, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wendy and Soos' frendship, a very little bit, but better tag than sorry, teenager Dipper pines, young Soos Ramirez, young Wendy Corduroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: Wendy never planned about telling her three years older crush about her feelings, but it happened.Now, with the group back into safety out of the bunker, it's time to face the consequences and talk to Dipper.
Relationships: Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez & Wendy Corduroy, Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines (One-sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Into The Bunker - Antigravity Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> Here I am, throwing one more one-shot to you guys! This time, there's no OCs of mine, just an AU that I really like and, in my opinion, there's not enough content about!  
> If you want to know more about this AU, here's the creator's tumblr: https://antigravityau.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, English isn't my first language and I had no beta, so I'm sorry for any mistake. Hope you wnjoy uyour reading anyways!

Wendy never thought she’d be so grateful to the simple feeling of sun rays touching her skin. It felt good against her blood pumping cold in her veins, her mind still spinning after everything they went through down into that freackin’ bunker.

The secret passage finished closing itself, once again looking like a normal three in the middle of the woods, and the redhead sighed alongside Soos and the teenager twins. Wendy doubted any one of them would want to go back down there ever again.

Since she found that Journal back in the first week of her and Soos’ Summer Break, they had gone through some very crazy stuff, but having to fight a monster disguised as herself and having to watch as Mabel stabbed it with an ax should win the prize.

Suddenly, Wendy felt her face warming in embarrassment, as she remember _what_ she had to reveal in order to assure her friends that she was the real Wendy. _‘I’M IN LOVE WITH DIPPER!’_ , the words echoed in her head, and the twelve-year-old girl shut her eyes tightly when another wave of embarrassment hit her.

‘Love’? Why, for all the waffles, had she used that world?? Wendy knew she had been nurturing a crush on Dipper since the day he and Mabel showed her their hided spot on the Shack’s ceiling, but love? Was she really in love with the male twin?

The girl bit her lip, really hoping that was not the case. Serious romantic feelings would just make the entire situation worse.

"Well, I think that was enough mysterious adventures for a while,” Mabel was the first to say something, being able to manage a smile even when clearly tired as the rest of them. “Who want some post-adventure breakfast?”

“Oh! Me, me, me!” That seemed to lift Soos’ mood.

Mabel laughed and passed her arm behind the boy’s shoulders, leading him away from the bunker’s entrance; probably to the golf cart they had taken from the Mystery Shack to arrive this point in the woods.

Wendy was about to smile at the sight or her friend, well and happy as always, when she noticed that, with Mabel and Soos gone, she was alone with-

“Are you alright?” She almost jumped when Dipper’s voice sounded beside her. Wendy lifted her head to see the teen giving her a worried look. “That was a wild ride to you down there.”

“Uh… yeah! I mean, yeah, I’m cool,” The redhead cleaned her throat, trying to avoid eye contact.

She sighed internally. Wendy wouldn’t be able to act normally around Dipper for a while, at least not until they both had forgotten about her confession. Even whether she didn’t want to, whether her dumb brain still dared to hope that her unrequited crush wouldn’t be unrequited in the end, Wendy had to be realistic.

Maybe, if they agreed to forget, things would move even faster.

“Dipper, listen,” she started, rubbing her arm nervously and still not looking at the teen. “All that situation was weird- weirder than our normal weird. You guys were in danger, I was in danger, and in the heat of the moment, I might’ve said some things that I shouldn’t have said- like, ever. So can you…” she took a pause to breath, turning herself so Dipper wouldn’t see her pathetically sad face. “Can we just- forget that ever happened, please?

After saying all that, Wendy waited, trying to get ready to whatever answer Dipper was going to throw at her. What she didn’t expect, though, was to feel a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Wendy, it’s okay,” Dipper’s tone was so honest, even with that bit of nervousness. “To be honest with you… I kinda always knew about it.”

“What?!” Wendy spun on her heels to come face to face with the brunet teen, her eyes widened.

Apparently, that reaction was worthy a short laugh from Dipper, “I’m not that oblivious, you know? And you’re not that subtle either.

Forget it about before, _now_ her face was on fire.

As a good Corduroy, though, Wendy swallowed her shock and embarrassment and tried to laugh it off.

“If you already knew, then it means now’s not the part where you laugh on my face for having a crush on you, right?”

“I would never do that to you,” Again, only pure honesty from Dipper; the redhead wouldn’t even have to be looking at those brown eyes that had won her heart to know his words were true.

That though alone felt like turning the situation ten times harder. Wendy barely held a whimper, disguising the unwanted sound behind a sarcastic snort.

“Of course not, because you couldn’t just be a big jerk in the end and make things easier for me, could you?”

“Well, I’m sorry for not being a jerk?”

She laughed at that, and Dipper ended up joining her. When the laughs stopped, the mood was a bit lighter than before. Still awkward, but better.

The teen sighed, “Look, Wendy… I’m, like, super flattered and all… But I’m too old for you. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Even with him speaking with all the calm and kindness in the world, Wendy couldn’t help her eyes falling a little.

She really did know; that was one of the reasons why she was planning of never telling him about her crush anyway. But it seemed like Soos has been spending too much time with Mabel lately. Her best and only friend simply decided that it was time to her try to confess her feelings to Dipper; he also decided that locking her with the teenager into a locker in that unknown bunker would be the best idea to get the redhead to do so.

That was how all their troubles down in the bunker started, but hey, she did confess in the end, so hope you’re happy now, Soos.

“I never expected you to like me back,” Those words hurt to be said, but she needed to finish telling him how she feels. “I just want things to stay the same between us.”

“Well, that’s good, because I don’t want things to change either,” Dipper gave a small smile. “I like being friends with you, Wendy.”

“Really?” The girl sounded a bit more surprised than she should; maybe it was from the happiness she felt over his words.

“Of course, you’re the coolest twelve-year-old I ever met,” he chuckled. “Mabel and I were excited to see you and Soos again this summer; you’re part of our group of friends, and if by any chance you didn’t want to be my friend anymore… I don’t know what I would do.” He thought about that for an instant. “Throw myself into the Bottomless Pitt, probably.”

Wendy knew she was smiling a bit too much, but she simply couldn’t help herself. She was happy. Yeah, Dipper’s rejection was still a punch in the gut; one the redhead knew was coming but it hurts anyway. However, the knowledge that their friendship meant so much to the male Pines twin was too good on itself to let her feel the pain.

“So, are we good?” Dipper asked.

“Sure, totally,” Wendy didn’t miss a second to respond, but rethought that. “I mean, I still feel awkward, but after everything that happened today, I guess I can handle a little awkward.”

“Sure you can,” Dipper chuckled and messed her hair, like he always did.

And just like every time he did that, Wendy’s heart started pumping faster.

It seems like rejection is not an emotion killer after all, and that sucks.

She and Dipper were fine, everything was fine, but Wendy still held strong feelings for that dork, sweet, bright-minded fifteen-year-old that was Dipper Pines.

Her so excited heart suddenly hurt; the pain earlier blocked starting to raise again.

“Wanna get a bit of that post-adventure breakfast Mabel was talking about?” Dipper’s voice pulled the girl back from her thoughts.

“Actually, I’m very tired,” not a full lie, she was tired. “I think I’ll just go my own home and rest a little.”

“Okay then,” if Dipper suspected anything he didn’t show so, just starting to walk away to the golf cart’s direction. “Take care of yourself. See ya at the Shack to tomorrow.”

“Okay, bye,” that was the last the redhead managed to say before dropping her smile, watching as her teenager friend left.

So that was a heartbreak… Man, now Wendy understood why her brothers cried so loudly after one of those.

“Everything’s good when it ends good.”

Wendy jumped a step back at Soos’s sudden appearance. Her friend was standing at her side, looking at the same direction she was a second ago, and smiling his usual naïve smile.

“How long have you been there?”

“A long time, actually. We heard everything.”

Before Wendy could ask who “we” was, she saw a sparkly figure in a sweater running behind the shrubs. Mabel probably was trying to reach the cart before Dipper.

At any other day, Wendy would’ve laughed or at least rolled her eyes with humor at her friends’ nosiness, but right now, she just sighed.

“You okay, dude?”

The girl lifted her eyes, finding Soos’ worried gaze. Her friend wasn’t the brightest guy around and he had an ability to say unsensible things when just trying trying to help, but if there was anyone that Wendy knew she could open up with, no matter what, it was the little Ramirez.

“Soos, how can everything feel so great and so terrible at the same time?”

The boy didn’t answer instantly, not looking like he knew how to do it, so he just put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry for forcing you into this, I never wanted you to get hurt, Wendy.”

“It’s fine, at least now I put it out of my system,” she smiled a little to calm him.

Soos smiled back, “Let’s go to my house, I’m sure my Abuelita’s pastelitos will make you feel better.”

Wendy opened her mouth, ready to ask what happened with that breakfast with the twins that Soos had seen so excited about, but she stopped. This time, her smile reached her eyes.

Soos was giving up the post-adventure breakfast for her, to be with her and try to cheer her up. It may not sound like a big deal, but for the redhead, right now, it was, and she was grateful to having Soos as her friend.

The two tweens started their way to Soos’ house then.

“You think we’ll ever find the author?” Wendy decided to ask at some point through their walk.

“I don’t know, but if there’s anyone who can find him-“

“Or her.”

“Right, or her- It’s you, dude.”

“Thanks,” the girl chuckled, “I just hope that our next try ends up better than this one.”

“Hey, the day wasn’t totally wasted. You got to talk with Dipper and I found this cool briefcase.”

_Tunk!_

When the boy lifted said briefcase to show it to Wendy, the thing opened with a metallic sound in a way that a briefcase wasn’t supposed to open. Widened eyes, the redhead took the object to confirm what it was.

“Soos, this is not a briefcase, it’s a laptop!”


End file.
